Dragons
by FrozenBurns
Summary: Yang accidentally dragged herself into a life her ancestors tried to be separate from, despite their last name. [OC-centric, complete summary inside] (hiatus and under reconstruction)


_**Dragons**_

 **Summary:** Yang accidentally dragged herself into a life her ancestors tried to be separate from, despite their last name. {[ignores anything Salem related, begins in Initiation, (immediate story change, follows loosely with canon) multiple small and big AUs following along]}

 **Characters:** [OC, Yang Xiao Long], Team RWBY, Team JNPR _OC Team, Ozpin_

 **Genres:** Adventure, Romance _some Angst elements_

 **Rated:** T _or M, depending on future content. Leaning for T._

 **Language:** English : English _, technically, they're not speaking English._

 **End Notes:** This story is a parody of my main universe. Read below.

 **Universe:**

This is an alternate of my main AU, **Xiuhcoatl** , of which is obviously not posted yet, so you can get some background information on Ryuu M. S. Corsa's character early, as well as the other three (and maybe more). Ryuu was originally a Recreate character, though when that crashed, he was moved to this Xiuhcoatl-verse. Ryuu will be the main focus despite his leader, Justin Zabrowski, being the largest character aspect. Ryuu is not originally supposed to be romantically together with Yang Xiao Long, but with his teammate, Rogue Argan.

This will also include new elements like my "Soul User," "Measurements," and, "Time," AUs. It will be in here as well as a few others..

 _ **Season 1: Little Dragon | Act 1: Xiuhcoatl**_

Hey, guys! FrozenBurns here! I would recommend you read my Fanfictions on RustedFanfictions and FanfictionRush after this! I hope you like these AUs.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own RWBY, that belongs to Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth, extensively. I do, however, own any and all OCs, as well as twisted plot/Canon.

Now, for the love of God, let this Fanfiction begin!

 **-= *Chapter 1: Ryuu* =-**

 **-= *Newsday, 1 Tesnum, 2305* =-**

Ryuu was famished.

He coughed into his right sleeve, the blue cotton catching the hacking quickly between its weaves. He stepped through the bushes that occluded his journey North towards a small ruin he may never happen upon. The Emerald Forest was a large, Grimm infested valley near Beacon Academy, the combat college nearby. One he was literally _launched_ from.

Ryuu would usually blush with pride when you stroke his ego considering his composure (which has broken into the flush of pride) in any situation, though he couldn't help but be at least a _little_ miffed about having that one detail removed from the instructions given out. It had been quite the surprise and a lot of air expelled from his lungs, though he would've lost a contest if one had been given, considering the high pitched scream a blond boy had elicited upon his surprise.

 _"Damn."_

Across from Ryuu was a small clearing, two Beowulves having occupied it. Ostensible were the rules on eradication the Grimm, yet, clear were the main goals: Get a Relic, and bring it back to the academy. Simple.

Just not with the Grimm ahead of him.

Ryuu could take them on, but Beowulves usually travel in packs, so two Beta type Beowulves with no Alphas around were quite concerning, considering at least the Alphas - with their more powerful intelligence - could keep them less erratic.

Though, now that Ryuu considered it, he felt he could quickly fell them and dash ahead, at least to dislodge any nearby other Grimm that were attracted to any fight he began. He could finish them off easily, but he just wanted out of this forest. While it may be true his strength could see him through the fight, he wanted as much energy as possible when he came back. When teams are formed, he can focus on endurance training.

Too late, a growl has brought him out of his thoughts and forced him to jump into the clearing. A third Beowulf had snuck up behind him. And if it was an Alpha Beowulf, it had set the Betas as traps.

"Tch." Ryuu didn't want to have to deal with two B-Class and an A-Class Grimm. He was just happy there wasn't an S-Class around.

Ryuu rolled across the clearing, catching the attention of the Beta Beowulves, and he stood up immediately, thinking on which weapon he was to grab.

He set his left hand on the sword on his right side, sliding it out of the casing and taking a stance, jumping back to have all of the Beowulves in his sights, not allowing one group to be completely behind him.

The Beowulves' beady red eyes followed his movement, the Alpha growling at the first two. A communication had been received by the leader of the supposed small pack, and one of the Betas lunged for Ryuu.

Ryuu made a gamble on the telegraphed attack following the line he believed it would, and quickly slid forward with a hint of cyan Aura outlining his left leg, amplifying the attack and dash. Ryuu brought his right hand under his first and brought the blade above his head, sharp side up and cleaving through the Grimm with a cruelly slow squelch, the non-existent insides of the Grimm falling out as a stench filled the nostrils of the blue-haired Faunus. The Grimm immediately disappeared behind him as his dark metallic gray blade dripped with black blood, which also immediately disappeared into sizzling mists in the air, joining its former owner.

The Alpha Beowulf charged, the Beta following suit, Ryuu noticed. The Alpha had been enraged and lost its control over the Beta, turning it into a possible advantage for the short Faunus. Ryuu dodged both creatures by jumping forward and rolling into a knee, looking behind him and just catching the ending of the two Grimm colliding with each other.

He quickly stood as he swished Muramasas in the air with his left hand, his right hand letting go of the handle and sliding his two fingers on the flat side behind the blade, which elicited a response to the canteen on his side. He really hoped before that he wouldn't have to use it, but he had to if he wanted to get rid of an Alpha.

The cap to his canteen was violently opened by a stream of water ignoring the laws of physics, having begun to coat the sword in a liquid sheen with a small shine. The small amount of light that flitted between the canopy above him was enough to illuminate the reflections of light across the clearing, the water acting as a partial mirror despite the properties allowing some light through.

The Beowulves had gotten up now and had begun to briefly roar at each other in frustration, only for a wave of water to come and cleave an arm off of the Beta, leaving a small scratch on the Alpha. The Beta howled in pain as the Alpha turned to glare at Ryuu, who had slashed the air to send the water at them.

 _"Not enough?!"_ he yelled in his mind as he was charged at again. The two Beowulves had learned from last time not to jump from two different angles, and instead worked in tandem as to capture him.

Ryuu narrowly dodged out of the way and gave a half-hearted strike around himself to at least hit a foot, and he was awarded by a small slicing sound that was more than just the air ahead of him splitting in an arc of white. Instead the black blood of the tendon of the Beta's leg followed in short with his blade, creating an arc of black instead.

Again, the Beta howled as it was attacked, and the Alpha hit it squarely on the head as a reprimand. Ryuu narrowed his eyes as he was not currently in their line of sight, having them turned around. He quickly conjured some more water from his canteen and brought it to the South of them, and splashed it on them.

To his elation, it worked, distracting the two Creatures of Grimm long enough to jump into a bush behind him to the East. This also worked in his favor as they looked in his direction towards the sound, and he silently moved North. With their dumb wandering set in the wrong direction, Ryuu was pretty much in the clear, if he doesn't start anymore battles.

Though, to his credit, he had been forced into it.

With that aside, he sheathed his sword with a gentle _shiing_ as he stalked forward quickly, speeding past the brushes with quick feet, a light skimper pawing across the ground, and with a grace of a cat, made him almost quieter. He paused for a moment to catch a quick and snappy breath as he unhooked his half empty canteen and opened it, taking a small gulp and reattaching the camp. Just as he was rehooking the blue bottle to his black slacks that were torn near the bottom, he slowed down to the sound of a twig snapping.

As another twig snapped, he moved with the strength of a whirlwind to his left, his sword whipping out in a moment's notice. His right index finger and thumb were deftly placed at the end of the flat edge, barely stopping it from cutting out the jugular of a surrendering student.

"Whoa, there, buddy," the fellow student chuckled as Ryuu sighed in relief, quickly removing the sword from his throat. "Sorry about startling you there," he apologized with a hand scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright, Ryuu conceded. With an added smile, he leaned into his right leg with his hand on his hip. "Partner."

As if tipping a hat to Ryuu, the man in front of him smiled back. "Zabrowski," he introduced, " _Justin_ Zabrowski," and he reached out with a hand.

Ryuu replied with his hand and they both shook with a strong grip. "Corsa, Spirit Corsa, Mizu Spirit Corsa, Ryuu Mizu Spirit Corsa," he joked. "Call me Ryuu."

"Clever," he smirked. "North," he said simply by nodding in a certain direction a few degrees away from where Ryuu had been going. But Ryuu had been absolutely _sure_ this was North, what with the sun's position, too.

Ryuu scrunched eyes a little in confusion. "It's 2 in the afternoon, sun's falling to the East," Ryuu interjected, "North's that way." He pointed in the direction he had been heading to in emphases.

"This way to the Relic temple, then," Justin countered and, without looking back for his sure-to-follow partner, walked in the direction he originally gestured to.

Ryuu tilted his head in confusion before jogging up to catch up to his partner. They _had_ made eye contact.

Right?

Well, putting your sword to his throat must elicit that reaction, so it had to have worked.

Plus, Ryuu walk able to tell the kid's eyes were a dark brown, and his face with a bit angular considering age similarities, hair an almost pure black. His clothing was also strange. He wore a small, thin red jacket that was open in the center that stopped at his ribs, leading to a black short sleeve shirt underneath it with a golden embroidery down the center (is he rich?). His red coat also only had a long right sleeve, as well as its back flowing behind him in two red pieces, the edges also expertly etched. Atop his shoulders were two black, angular pieces of espaliers.

A large kite shield adorned his back, predominantly white and golden edging. It seemed meant for simple cosmetics, but Ryuu wasn't going to judge its abilities immediately. It was long, and stretched from the back of Justin's head to about the fattest part of his calf. It was split for a few dits* down the middle, as well as several kots* up from the bottom. It was angular at the top and bottom and ended in points, well if the spaces from the splits counted as points. Both splits' golden edges reached up and left a dit of space of white before having a gem in the center. It swayed as he moved.

His sword was much simpler. Thick it was in blade as it split down the middle before the point, inside was a darker silver, one etched with many a symbol Ryuu couldn't look at for long as it swayed left and right, its mystery too dark for him to feel comfortable with.

His two gauntlets were all black, the fingers ending in claws, and the forearm areas were much more heavily armored. There was also a black screen on his left inner forearm. He was currently tapping on it, but Ryuu couldn't see what he was doing. He decided it wasn't his place to ask and instead looked around, keeping his surroundings under surveillance for his seemingly otherwise occupied partner.

Ryuu also gave a few brief glances at his partner's leg armor. Two cuisses fit over his thighs with golden and silver lining, black a predominant color. His boots were knee high and were a bright red. Ryuu could also _swear_ he could see some fire on the ground briefly licking out after the boot left it.

He also wore ten rings, one on every finger, something Ryuu would think to question of later.

Considering Ryuu only had a dirty undershirt with a buttonless button-up blue top with faded military pins that adorned his shoulders. He also wore black slacks worn and torn at the bottom, old sandals on his feet. He didn't even have socks, so he instead wrapped white bandages around his feet like gauze. There was also an orange tattoo on his cheek in the shape of a rapier.

Ryuu's panther ears shuddered in the wind as he heard gunshots in the distance.

"Friendlies have engaged the enemy," Justin sighed. It almost sounded...rehearsed.

Ryuu looked down his right sleeve adorned with silver pins briefly as he was a behind a few steps as they moved ahead. Justin, at some point, had removed his head from his armpad. "Sounds rehearsed," Ryuu let out. He couldn't help but be curious.

"You've got some military clothing on, so I thought I'd amuse you," Justin drawled. He almost seemed a little tense at the mention of military.

"Oh, this was my dad's," Ryuu corrected and smiled.

"I'm sorry."

Ryuu tilted his head. "For what?"

Justin stopped and turned around, Ryuu following the former action as well. "You said _was_ as opposed to _is_ and _no one_ wears parent military clothing unless they're dead. I understand how that works because it happened to me."

Ryuu swallowed, having been found out. He turned his head to the side. "I-I didn't have the guts to take off the silvers."

Justin made to put a hand on Ryuu's shoulder, but gave it up for simple hands on his forearms so as to not mess up the pins. "You had the guts to keep them on in his memory," Justin emphasized by leaning a bit forward. "Never forget those who sacrificed _for you_ ," he said. Twice he poked his chest to let the last two words sink in. Justin let go with his solemn face before spinning around and beckoning him forward. "Come on, let's go get those relics!" he exclaimed enthusiastically before stalking forwards.

Ryuu nodded with a sincere smile as they pushed through the woods.

 **-= *Some Time Later* =-**

They broke through the treeline at top speed, having barely dodged the attack of a very angry Nemean Grimm. It was nothing like the lions of the wild, but they were long and sleek. Almost as if a leopard with its red fur in spots across its black top, a long face making it almost mixed with the speed of a cheetah as it navigated the forest above and around the two quickly retreating partners. Ahead of them was bright light as the canopy ended and revealed to them a large clearing, one of which included the ruins they have been looking for.

Simultaneously, a blur of red and orange sprinted from the forest from the West, a very large Deathstalker following shortly thereafter. A white blur descended from the sky with little grace. Aaaaand several figures stood in front of the temple.

"Get the Relic, I'll take care of these guys!" shouted Justin and Ryuu quickly nodded, dashing for the temple faster than he had already been running. He contemplated running on all fours to increase speed, but went against it.

Looking behind himself, several Nemeans had exited the treeline, an almost orchestral roar emanating from them. He heard a menacing hiss from the arachnid type Grimm aways as well. Ryuu looked back forward, just in time to stop himself from crashing into the wall of people.

He slid to a stop, comically like a line of human. Hands at his sides, feet out and toes up, tilted backwards a bit as the ears on the top of his head went rigid. He stopped just before a girl, one with gleaming lilac eyes and golden blonde hair. "Hey, there, Tiger~" she almost purred.

Ryuu meant to glare as he was affronted, but feeling an amber gaze on the blonde already doing so, relented to correcting her with, "I'm a panther," and quickly jogged around them to grab a Relic. He supposed Justin wouldn't care, so he quickly grasped a golden Bishop and made it back to the group.

As he stood beside the group, the red blur quickly collided with the ground.

"Wonderful," Ryuu said sarcastically.

Suddenly, a black blur appeared in front of them for a moment, before Justin literally popped out of it. He panted hard as he bent over and used his knees as support. "Ah, dammit, hate Nemean lions when they're not nice..."

"Um," a girl down the line mumbled, before speaking aloud, "they're never nice."

"You haven't...seen nothin'...yet," Justin panted.

The girl tilted her head.

"Ryuu," Ryuu spoke up.

"Justin," he introduced himself.

"Yang," blondie.

"Blake," the quiet blackhead, almost purer than Justin's head.

"Ren," the greencoat said tiredly. He wasn't entirely alone on the exhaustion front. But those white slacks really collided with Ryuu's.

"NORA!" shouted small and orange. Though, she's technically a redhead. Her clothes were a motley of color and the only thing Ryuu took special note was the heart-shaped cutout on her chest.

"Ruby," energetically replied the small crimson blur as she appeared in front of the panther.

"Hi," Ryuu said monotonically, but with enough voice to actually elicit emotion. Somehow.

"Hi..." mumbled a voice through the dirt, as she put her hands down for support and pushed up. The bronze gauntlet and red clothing, along with the very long hair, was enough to tell Ryuu that this was Pyrrha Nikos. Four time Mistral regional tournament winner.

In the dirt.

"I'd say, _'Eat my dust, Champ,'_ but that's just plain rude after you just ran from a Deathstalker. What is that, by the way?" Justin wondered. "S-Class? SS?"

"Yup," Yang drawled as Pyrrha made to stand slowly. No one came to her aid. "Large Two Deathstalker, alright."

"The naming system is bullshit, by the way," Justin cursed, briefly pointing at Yang. "You have way too many classes for Grimm, as well as races."

"You not from around here?" wondered Blake(?), if Ryuu's memory served right. Ryuu looked to Justin.

Justin puckered his lower lip in contemplation, "Sure, you could say that. I came around about...2300? 2299, probably. I'm still getting used to everything, even after about three years."

"Takes a while for some people to get used to city life," Ryuu spoke up. "I'm still weirded out."

Justin nodded to him.

"Deathstalker?" he wondered. Justin was answered by the small girl known as Ruby, who had cocked the sniper rifle part of the...scyfle? Rhyfle? in order to emphasize that she meant to kill it. But...what the dread*-

"-hell is that thing?"

Ryuu blinked, Justin had asked the question for him. Or some version of it.

"It's my baby, Crescent Rose," she pet the weapon strangely. "It's a scythe." Ruby looked at him with a smirk. "It's also a gun," she said in simpler terms. She seemed to think about it, as if it reminded her of another question.

"It looks a Barrett .50 cal," Justin commented, rubbing his chin in contemplation.

"...Barrett...fifty?"

He waved her off, "Never mind. It's a big gun where I'm from."

"Huh, must be hard to use."

"Not really," Justin's voice was a little higher in pitch as if to emphasize, and then it lowered back to normal, "just statin' it's similar to one of my old guns."

"Why don't you use guns anymore?" Nora asked aloud.

He smirked at her. "What makes you think I don't have long range weaponry on me?"

She grinned back.

"Uh, Deathstalker," Ryuu reminded.

"Ah, yes, the SS-Class shit over there," Justin said casually, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. "Anyone wanna help me take it down...or..."

Two new people showed up. A small girl with _very_ pale skin in a white dress...dress? And a boy who accompanied her. He seemed to have a hurt back, if his trying to pop it has any kind of meaning.

"...should just we just take a relic and run for it, because I don't want to mess with Scorpio on a Hulk drug over there."

"What's a Hul-"

"He's right," said the white dress lady. Whatever her name was. Her voice seemed to carry an edge Ryuu didn't seem to quite like when she had cut him off. Maybe it was an icelike personality that would clash with his free flowing watery Semblance. "Our objective is the Relics."

The blond boy from earlier quickly ambled up to the pedestals with Pyrrha Nikos, who she seemed to be partners with. Ruby had followed after them and nabbed a golden Knight. He didn't see what the other guy got.

Justin looked at Ryuu in question, and he pulled out the Relic to confirm he had grabbed one, and he got a nod in response.

Soon, screaming and roaring was heard from the treeline, not far from where Justin and Ryuu had appeared from.

"Great, the gang's all here!" Yang yelled. "Now we can die together!"

"Not if I can help it!" a small voice replied.

"Ruby, no!" Yang shouted in denial, just barely missing grabbing the moving blur. Justin seemed hunched over as she rushed past- indicating he tried to hold her back - but he was shoved back by the force of her speeding by.

Ryuu heard him mutter something about a, _'foul play,'_ and, _'needing a restart,'_ before he picked himself off the ground just in time to see Ruby slicing at the creature, only for that sharp scythe to be knocked aside and herself thrown to the ground.

Ryuu could barely hear from there, and he could hear Ruby feebly trying to say that she was okay, only for her to see the creature standing before her. She aimed her scythe with little movement of her body and fired, throwing her back aways before she turned around and began to sprint back. Why she didn't use her speed Semblance to try and get back together was beyond Ryuu.

Justin looked as if he was about to charge in, only to turn to the left of the group for a moment, almost calculating, before he disappeared in a small flash of black in that direction.

A long, screeching caw filled the air and forced Ryuu to cover the extremities on his head. When it stopped vibrating the air around everyone, he looked up to find an SS-Class Nevermore above them. "Shit!" he cursed.

The Nevermore seemed to stop for a moment and contemplate as it beat its wings from its perch in the sky, before deciding to pull its wings back and thrust them forward, a barrage of feathers breaching the sky at fast speeds.

The feathers pelted the ground down the line Ruby was running, and before anyone knew it, her cape was caught by one, holding her back by the neck. If she hadn't recoiled back with it, the second feather in front of her may have well just killed her.

As Yang was sprinting forward, she had to stop before one of the feathers caught her as well, shouting, "RUBY, GET OUT OF THERE!"

"I'm trying!" came the small reply, even in the distance of which Ryuu could hear. But as she tried, she stopped as the Deathstalker slowly approached its prey, about to befall its stinger on her. Ryuu pulled out his sword quickly and allowing his canteen on his right hip to open up violently, all the water being moved on his hand as he coated his weapon. Ren, the greencoat beside him, as well as his possible partner, Nora, readied their weapons as well, whatever they were (he was in front of them and could only hear the sound of mechashifting).

Just as they were about to release their attacks, a white blur sped past them, knocking the three off kilter and causing them to stumble a bit. Ryuu looked back up to see Weiss, the Schnee girl from earlier, freeze the Deathstalker mere moments before it pierced the small girl. It was then that Ryuu let out a sigh of relief with the others who lowered the weapons. The water streamed into the canteen on his side.

Yang quickly got up and began to sprint to Ruby in an effort to make sure she was alright, or something. Ryuu wasn't sure about the relationship between the two.

Ryuu then let out a little stream of frustration. "Agh!" he yelled. "Where the Dread is Justin?!"

Soon, the three returned behind Ryuu who hadn't heard him. They nine of them regrouped, Justin not present.

"What do we do?" questioned Ryuu.

"There's no point in fighting," the blond boy stated. "I think," he added softly. No one acknowledged the last bit.

"He's right," Weiss spoke up. "Our objective is right here: Grab a relic, and return to the cliffs."

"Further up North is the closest cliffside, we could walk around the whole thing back to the school," came a voice.

Ryuu, recognizing it, turned around swiftly, angrily asking him where he was.

"There was a pack of Beowulves off to the side, thought I'd get rid of some of the heat," he replied. Ryuu didn't understand some of the wording, but understood enough to back down. "There's also another pair over there. They said they'd rendezvous with us there."

 _"Okay, what the dread does_ 'rendezvous' _mean?"_ thought Ryuu. _"Does he mean a meetup?"_

"But further North is away from the school," Pyrrha spoke up. "Shouldn't we just head straight back?"

"Well," Justin said, "we were a little loud earlier and I was scouting behind us as well towards the school. Several packs of different species of Grimm are coming over to see what this is all about. All we can do is get a relic and run further North." He further explained, "Besides, the only infested part of the Emerald Forest is this little valley here, surrounded by all the cliffs. He said to return to _the cliffs_ , but didn't specify which direction."

"So we walk around the edge back to Beacon?" Ruby asked.

"Precisely," Justin smiled.

"Run and live," said the boy. "That's something I can get behind."

Ryuu nodded wholeheartedly in agreement. "What's your name, kid?"

"Jaune Arc, short, sweet-"

"Don't say that line again, Vomit Boy," Yang cut him off.

"Vomit Boy?" wondered Ryuu.

"It's..." Jaune stammered, before giving up with a pathetic tone of defeat, "It's a long story..."

Ryuu simply shrugged.

"Let's move out, guys!" Justin took the reigns, having begun running forward. Jaune nodded and followed with, Ruby speeding up with them. Just as Ruby made it to the top of a hill, she looked back. Justin and Jaune seemed confused, but joined her, beckoning the slowly approaching fellow Hunters-in-training behind them.

Ryuu, Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha seemed to hold back as the others followed suit.

"What's wrong?" Blake asked Yang.

Yang seemed to have a proud look on her face, a small smile gracing her lips.

"Oh, nothing," she said. Not quite mysteriously, but Ryuu could detect a sisterly tone in her voice along with the pride. Ryuu rose a brow and Yang saw, shaking her head and brushing him. "Let's just follow with, huh?"

"Got it," Ryuu and Pyrrha said simultaneously. They gave each other a look and nodded before heading out. Blake and Yang followed shortly behind.

 **-= *End of Chapter 1* =-**

I think that went well. It took a while to make up the main universe of this story, so uploading the parody of a parody of the show first is kind of confusing. Well, that aside, this works well, I believe.

Please review!

 _ **"Dictionary":**_

 **Dits** and **Kots** are the measurements for this AU. They are closest to Inches and Feet.

 **Silvers** are the pins on Ryuu's shirt. They are usually made out of silver due to the surplus melted down from inert swords and shields from the Great War. These pins were medals Ryuu's father earned. How that is, not even Ryuu's knows, since the Great War was eighty years ago, and his father claimed to be 35 years of age.

 **Newsday** is my take on the Rumination* version of Tuesday. It is based off of the, "New Day," the day of the Vytalian treaty.

 **Tesnum** is my take on the Rumination version of September. Its history dates back several thousand years when the man _Tes Noverro_ created names for a few months of the year.

 **2305** is my take on the current year of the RWBYverse. This would mean that their Great War ended in 2225.

 **Dread** or **Dreadlands** is my take on the Rumination version of Hell.

 **Rumination** is my take on naming the people of Remnant. It means, "one of Remnant," or, "thing of Remnant." Can be used objectively or derogatorily.

 _ **Grimm Classing:**_

I'm still working a lot out in this part, so please give me some slack until I have a proper list.

There are both a lot of canon Grimm as well as several Original Grimm I have.

And now, for the love of God, let the next Fanfiction begin!


End file.
